Aoba is Totally Gross
by Tina-chan V
Summary: (RenAo Week: Day 5) Aoba is pregnant and just wants to take a walk.


Aoba didn't wander off very much anymore. Not with his belly being swollen with a pup, and his due-date so close. But the day was warm and sunny, and he wanted to enjoy it. A simple stroll wouldn't hurt. It was a great relief, after being hovered over by his mate and protective friends for the past nine months.

The pup in his abdomen kicked gently, creating a bump on his flesh, before going still again. It seemed to agree that the weather was perfect. Aoba patted the spot lovingly.

He decided to venture into his workplace, which he was now taking a break from. He wouldn't be working again until _after_ the baby was born. He hoped that Haga-san was able to handle everything alone for now.

As soon as he walked in, we was greeted by the rowdy three. They stared at him for a moment before attacking with questions and comments.

"Jeez, Aoba, why are you so fat now?"

"Is that why you stopped showing up, because you're so embarrassed?"

"I'm never ending up like _that_!"

Normally, Aoba would be a bit annoyed, but he felt unusually patient today. It probably had something to do with the three still being pups, and him being pregnant now. The pregnancy certainly had awakened many omegan hormones of motherhood in him.

"Hey now, leave Aoba alone. He can't be stressed at a time like this," Haga-san said as he entered from a back room. Aoba felt a flash of gratefulness towards the older beta.

The kids turned on him, asking a variation of questions that all meant "what do you mean?".

"Ask him," the store owner said. Okay, scratch the gratefulness.

"Aoba, what's he talking about?!"

"Answer or die!"

"Yeah!"

Aoba sighed, "I'm expecting a kid soon."

The three children went silent in confusion for a second before starting up again, and crowding him. They poked at his belly and felt it, making all sorts of comments, mostly insulting or considerably childish. Yet, Aoba tolerated it, as long as they didn't hurt him or the pup. Besides, there was no real way to get them away.

"So, Aoba-kun, what brings you here? Aren't you supposed to be at home?" Haga-san asked.

"I just wanted to stretch my legs, and decided to come here and see how things were going," Aoba replied.

The door suddenly opened, and Ren entered, looking around frantically. Upon spotting Aoba, he relaxed.

"I thought that you might come here," he said.

The three pups immediately took their attention to Ren, abandoning Aoba's belly. A great relief, too, since the baby had begun moving irritably.

"Ren, are you Aoba's alpha now?"

"I'm going to get an even cooler mate one day."

"How could you fall for a pervert omega like Aoba?"

Ren tried his best to answer all the questions, though he clearly felt embarrassed about the subject. Lucky for him, the children lost interest when the other Ren padded from behind him. The quickly snatched the poor AllMate up and started playing with him.

"Aoba, why did you leave without telling anyone? We got worried," Ren said, once he could get close to his mate.

"I wanted to walk around without a bunch of alphas breathing down my neck. Besides, it didn't hurt anybody," Aoba stated. His eyes followed the rowdy pups as he spoke, and he felt an odd affection towards them. Again with the hormones.

Ren caught his attention by embracing him, "Yes, but you could have let someone know that you were leaving. What if something were to have happened?"

"Like what Re-"

One of the boys pointed at Aoba, sticking out his tongue, "Gross! Aoba wet himself!"

"Ew! Only little pups do that!

"Aoba is so gross!"

Ren tilted his head in confusion, and looked down to see a puddle forming at Aoba's feet. There was no smell of urine to be found, even though alphas have extremely keen noses. Aoba had gone silent, his eyes wide.

"Aoba..?"

"Ren, my water just broke."

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**A/N: As you can see, my chosen AU was omegaverse. Basically, it was an excuse to knock up Aoba. I hope you enjoyed my crappy drabble. The rest of the series can be found on my AO3, archiveofourown users/ Miyuki_kun (remove the spaces). However, day number 4: Birthday is also here on FF.**

**Later, my lovelies!**

**~ Tina**


End file.
